A robochain used in an industrial field in which various machines are used is a safety apparatus for moving a reciprocating hydraulic/pneumatic hose, cable, and so on, at the same angle as the safety apparatus, and protecting them from moisture, dusts, and so on.
The robochain enables a machine to be more safely operated because the robochain applies to the same intensity to the hydraulic/pneumatic hose and cable for supplying electric power or a pressure to the machine while the hydraulic/pneumatic hose and cable are reciprocated in a protective apparatus.
In the robochain of the related art, a connecting rod is inserted into through-holes of link plates to connect the link plates. However, fastening of the connecting rod is inconvenient, and when one of the link plates should be repaired, the all of the link plates are released due to separation of the connecting rod to make a repair operation inconvenient.